


of fifty unspoken red threads

by mountaindews



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Sex Scenes, Eventual Slow Burn, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/pseuds/mountaindews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's still so much they don't know, so much that lingers unspoken between them.</p><p>[ collection of drabbles inspired by the 1sentence community ; possible rating and tags changes ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #01 - motion

There's a brief flash on the other end of the hallway, a cold, cold and silent fragment of moonlight tiptoeing out of his field of vision before he could even realize it was there; and Izumi hums, soft with approval, as he hides another picture inside his uniform jacket.


	2. #02 - cool

The cool air of the winter evening brushes his skin and hair not too gently, but he doesn't really care; when he turns back, eyes searching through the small crowd of students, more than a shiver goes down his back at the - not too luckily - familiar sight of those pure white hair, far more colder than the air itself.


	3. #03 - young

They're so young —  
(they can forget, they can forgive, they can change, though it's the tender scars that hurt the most)  
— and Makoto tries his best not to laugh at Izumi's dumb pun, at his flustered voice, at how absurd this whole situation is.


	4. #04 - last

As Makoto's breaths quietly spill from his lips, an intangible, soft noise escaping his mouth as he breathes against his shoulder, his whole body heavy with sleep, Izumi wonders when was the last time someone had so openly (yet so subtly) showed they trusted him.


	5. #05 - wrong

Something seems off, unreasonably wrong when Izumi calls him by that nickname again (Yuu-kun, Yuu-kun) ; something blooms in his chest, warm, unbearably warm, the first time an hesitant « Makoto » tumbles down his tongue and lingers mid-air between them.


	6. #06 - gentle

Most of the anxiety that bites his stomach at the thought of the live next week melts down when Izumi's hand gently brush his, the long, slender fingers lightly caressing his own in feather-light touches that make his heart skip a beat.


	7. #07 - one

He kisses Izumi once  
(he's sleeping, leaning on his shoulder, waiting for Mao to sort out something with knights' unit fund)  
just once  
(his lips are so tempting)  
before realizing how addicting it is.


	8. #08 - thousand

They can forget, they can forgive, even though they feel the weight of a thousand bricks crushing their chests, even though they can't seem to survive the stab of guilt they feel whenever they look at each other.


	9. #09 - king

« Do you miss him? » it's a soft question, hesitant even, but Izumi hears him nevertheless; he smiles, bitterly, as he loses his gaze out of the window, before replying « even more than I thought I could miss someone. »


	10. #10 - learn

It's in echoing, still messy practice rooms that they learn how to understand each other again, muscles still sore from dance practice, sweat rolling down their temples – whispered laughs escaping trembling lips before they meet equally shaking ones, and there's no more need to talk.


	11. #11 - blur

Makoto doesn’t remember how their first kiss exactly went, to be quite honest; it all mingles in kind of a blur, faint touches and soft laughs and the salty-sweet taste of Pocari Sweat on his lips – Izumi’s eyes being way to close to his, to the point he could see himself reflected, like he was looking in a mirror – but, but he’s fine with it being a sweet blur, if he can remember every following kiss even so clearly.


	12. #12 - wait

Izumi waits for him after practice ends, with a seemingly annoyed grin plastered across his thin lips; but his eyes are soft, tracing his sweaty neck while he's asking him to hurry with a laugh lingering in his voice – Makoto has never been more grateful he’s given him another chance.


	13. #13 - change

It’s so quiet at first, Makoto almost doesn’t notice – it’s not all about hand holdings and gentle kisses, but they’re quietly changing, learning how to make the other feel at ease, and it’s silent, slow, something he could definitely get used to.


	14. #14 - command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send the children to bed

Izumi’s hand gently closes on his wrist – making him almost lose his balance when he thrusts his hips back against him again, making him bite back a throaty moan – and Makoto holds his breath when he stops on his neck, when he presses their still joint fingers against the pale skin, and his kiss-bruised lips let a soft but dead serious whisper past them, « choke me. »


	15. #15 - hold

The hands on his back are warm - they don't touch any more than what they should, no searching fingertips, not looking for skin sliding on skin - and Makoto sighs happily, tilting his face up for another kiss.


	16. #16 - need

« Tell me » a desperate whisper against the sweaty skin of his neck, lips savoring the salty flavor and teeth biting down on the soft flesh « tell me how much you need it, Makoto. »  
(A helpless keen, a thrust of hips.)


	17. #17 - vision

The glowing morning sunlight pouring from the curtains, dripping onto Izumi's pale skin, make him look more like a vision (something coming straight from a dream) than a breathing human being, snoring even so lightly with his face pressed in the pillow.


	18. #18 - attention

« Are you listening? » Izumi blinks, just once, before looking at him and smiling, « I always am. »


	19. #19 - soul

Maybe his soul has rotten, since he first fell in love with Makoto, maybe it's become a pale, selfish, withered copy of itself; but as he kisses his knuckles, as he listens to him speak, Izumi doesn't care.


	20. #20 - picture

Izumi's not even looking at the camera, the background's a muddled mess against the clear blue of his jacket; though he's smiling, it's such a bad picture — it's his favorite one.


	21. #21 - fool

« You're a fool, having fallen in love with me » it's a whisper, but Izumi hears; « you're a double fool » he answers, looking up « for loving me back. »


	22. #22 - mad

It's like Izumi has gone mad, crying and trembling, fragile like old paper under his fingers – begging for pardon between sobs; Makoto weakly holds him closer, trying his best to sound convincing when he says there's nothing he should be forgiven for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise angst


	23. #23 - child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only have a sentence for each prompt, so this should be the continuation of the previous one

After the storm has passed, after the tears have dried, Izumi falls asleep in his arms, cuddled and innocent like a child; it's so out of place, but so comforting, in a way – Makoto just sighs, running a hand between his hair, trying to match the soft rise and fall of his chest.


	24. #24 - now

They're living in the present, dancing on their what ifs, stepping on their past - sometimes they wonder if it's not too careless of them, but doubts drown between kisses, leaving no room for intrusive thoughts.


	25. #25 - shadow

Their past just won’t leave them alone, gripping their waists with shadow’s arms, making them struggle to breathe freely when they’re not near each other.


	26. #26 - goodbye

« You’re not even trying to make it work » a sigh, teary eyes hidden behind fluttering eyelids « it’s because it doesn’t work. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now try guessing who said what


	27. #27 - hide

Burying the delusion and disappointment under layers of stress and fatigue works like a charm.  
(Said no one ever.)


	28. #28 - fortune

The wheel of fortune never stops spinning, Makoto should know by now.


	29. #29 - safe

« I’m sorry » his eyes are dry, but his voice shakes « I’m so sorry, I – » Izumi just hums in his arms, a fragile smile painted upon his lips, and Makoto can’t believe he’s feeling _safe_ in a situation like this; « it’s okay » low, soft, forgiving, « you did what you thought was best. »


	30. #30 - ghost

The ghost of graduation breathes harshly on the back of their necks.


	31. #31 - book

Hokuto notices the scribble at the corner of the page – yuukun’s a numb bear! – but says nothing, sighing.


	32. #32 - eye

« What if one day I’ll see even worse than I do now? » Izumi laughs under his breath, kissing the corner of his eye, « I’ll be your eyes then. »


	33. #33 - never

« I would have never believed you’d end up… you know » an awkward laugh, as Subaru looks down at the note in his hand (be safe, love you) « me neither, Akehoshi-kun » he mutters, sliding the note in a book « I would have never believed it if somebody told me. »


	34. #34 - sing

« I just love » Izumi says, sounding innocent enough for someone who has just broken the harmony in a joint song « hearing you sing. »


	35. #35 - sudden

« I love you » Izumi turns, blinking, opening his mouth to say something; the shirt’s still half unbuttoned, his half glove hanging loosely from his hand « I love you, Izumi » Makoto repeats, his even breaths making him excruciatingly aware of the way his sweat-soaked shirt’s sticking to his flushed, hot skin – the rush of adrenaline in his blood not even close to wearing off « and that’s not going to change. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is supposed to be Makoto's first "I love you"! so I used the prompt sudden because. yeah. it's pretty much very sudden (oh my god I'm so bad at explanations)


	36. #36 - stop

They’re going three thousand miles per hour, dancing between lives, DDD, interviews – adrenaline, stress, it all weights like a ton of bricks on their shoulders; so when Makoto kisses him, and the world stops spinning, Izumi loves to indulge on his lips, kissing down again and again.


	37. #37 - time

They’ve wasted their time, one mutters, bodies tangled, hands lightly tracing down clothes; it doesn’t matter, the other replies, lips caressing lips, eyes closed.


	38. #38 - wash

The clothes fall on the floor, making no noise in the spray of the shower – Makoto turns just when he steps in behind him, arms closing around his waist, lips kissing the water droplets on his neck; when he feels him relax against him, those lips move up, tickling on the sensitive skin before blowing a whisper in his ear, « let's shower together. »


	39. #39 - torn

« I don't want to lose you » the hand holding his shakes, though the eyes staring, piercing right through him, don't flinch in the slightest « and I don't want to lose to you. »


	40. #40 - history

They've already marked Yumenosaki's history – Makoto did, Trickstar did, with laboured breaths, messy hair – but they mark it again, kissing in the backstage, in plain camera sight.


	41. #41 - power

They can bend the world to its knees, thry can show change can occurr; but that's too much, and lips stretched in mischievous smiles, they deny having ever kissed.


	42. #42 - bother

Explaining what's between them to their audience would be just too complicated – they know what keeping up an image implies; so they keep being quiet, apart, burning.


	43. #43 - god

If the gods will split them apart,  
(Izumi kisses the bare skin of his neck, and Makoto shivers lightly under his lips, muttering in his sleep)  
he's more than content with the time they've had.


	44. #44 - wall

They hold up a paper-thin wall between them, trying to not attract any attention until the rumors die off – it's thin enough to break it down when it's not needed; but it's still a wall, and Makoto bites his lips at the sight of the knights' king hugging him from behind, and Izumi relaxing in his arms with just a sigh.


	45. #45 - naked

« You're gorgeous » his fingers run down his body, but his eyes never leave his; comforting, but embarrassing – Makoto covers his face.


	46. #46 - drive

He holds onto Izumi a little tighter when the scooter speeds up, and Izumi laughs against the wind.


	47. #47 - harm

« I could never harm you » Izumi's lips gently follow yet unscripted paths on his body, gentle, so gentle, kissing the soft skin right under his navel; Makoto lets his head fall back, breathing in with a gasp, whispering softly a firm « I know. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first sentence i have ever written for this collection.  
> posting it, at last, makes me feel so many emotions all at once…


	48. #48 - precious

« I didn't change thanks to you, but it's thanks to you, too, that I decided to change » the vibrant morning light, pink and white like cherry blossoms, spills on their uniforms like water from the fountain; the thumb on his cheek gets caught in no tears in its delicate stroking, but they're almost bursting at the seams « you're so precious to me, Makoto. »


	49. #49 - hunger

The hands desperately gripping his thighs, bruising and leaving marks, aren't caring, aren't gentle – they're driven by pure hunger; and as Izumi holds them up, thrusts deeper and deeper (his cock hitting that somewhere that leaves Makoto screaming, breathless) his mind goes white, and his body speaks up what his tongue can't word, hips canting upwards to get a friction he's needing more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't give this collection away without some Smut


	50. #50 - believe

« I want to believe that everybody's given the chance to change – some change for the better, some just change, but nobody ever stays the same, or has to pass a chance to change, because if you never change, you'll never know how much you're losing, or how much you've lost. »  
(Izumi's hands grip the microphone a little tighter, and someone, in the audience, holds his breath.)  
« That's what I believe, that's what we, at Yumenosaki, believe. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is the end of this journey.  
> it's been months, primarly because i left this collection by itself for a while, but it's still something, posting the last chapter, knowing i'm done. knowing i did it.  
> my dearest thank you to everyone who's been following this! you're seriously the best, for that tiny feedback you've given me, for reading me and everything, i'm glad from the bottom of my heart ;;;;; and!! aaaa!!!! i'm so happy i got to show another side to this ship, which i truly love and i love writing about ;;/ now hun. i ran out of things to say. i'm so overwhelmed by the fact that i managed to finish this… i'm in tears…… help¿

**Author's Note:**

> hit my twitter! @natsumaos


End file.
